


姻禍得福

by xxx83221



Series: 婚姻 [4]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Buttom!Shan Yu, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 《婚姻》的大型番外篇。一個鮮卑族男人的到來打亂了他們平靜的生活。李翔妒火薰心；單于尋求安心的保證。
Relationships: Li Shang/Shan Yu (Disney)
Series: 婚姻 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993435
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	姻禍得福

  
  
  
鮮卑送來了一個男人。

李翔那天接近中午的時候聽到的耳語就是這樣。短短的一句話裡面包含了許多情報，讓他心神不寧、五味雜陳。過了一個時辰之後，他遠遠地看到了那個男人：很年輕，身形挺拔，相貌英俊；李翔不得不承認，那是一個非常有吸引力的男子，是他以前在軍隊裡看到的話會偷偷欣賞的那種。鮮卑這一次誠意十足。

他今天的心情在此之前還是不錯的。在十幾日之前，他和單于約好今晚在單于的帳篷裡見面；遷徙季後，為了把人民安頓下來、和周邊的民族互相劃定今年的放牧邊界、還有每年遷徙結束後固定的慶祝活動，單于總是忙得不可開交。李翔得知之後也不願意打擾他，於是他們彼此約定這段時間暫時先各忙各的，之後再好好見上一面。今天就是見面的日子，李翔為此心情輕盈得就像風中的柳絮。

直到他聽見了那句耳語。

「我們今年的邊界和鮮卑幾乎貼在一起，」年輕人和李翔解釋，「但是要比勢力，我們稍微強一些，所以他們想討好我們。」

「嗯。」李翔點點頭。「那…單于他…」他有些猶豫地說，「他收下了嗎？」

「我想他必須收下，」年輕人猜測地說，「這樣對整族是最好的。這相當於一種盟約，就像是…呃…」

「像和親。」李翔淡淡地說。

「呃。嗯。」年輕人抓了抓頭髮。

李翔回到帳篷裡面，深吸了一口氣，再緩緩吐出，一邊按摩著自己的後頸。

這段時間以來，單于一直表現著對他的忠誠，甚至時不時地反覆言述到讓他困窘的地步。這有時會讓他──李翔突然發覺──讓他幾乎忘了單于仍是一位君主。

而君主是無法一心的，不論是在中國，或是在北方草原。李翔知道，自從單于從中原求娶了他之後，匈奴首領性好男色的事情就在草原上傳開了。匈奴一族是北方草原上最強大的民族，聽聞這個情報的他族紛紛投其所好是再正常也不過的事情了。李翔可以想像，他們會送來各式各樣的美男子，如果單于不收，他們就會換一位送，直到他收下為止。因此，單于之後遲早會有更多男性的妾室。

依照他過去在中原所學的規矩，如果他要當一位得體而懂事的妾，他就必須對此泰然自若──而他並不確定自己能夠辦到。李翔把臉埋進雙手之中。不，他並不懷疑單于會變心；他們一起經歷過的時光儘管還尚稱短暫，卻深刻入骨，尤其單于對他用情至深，這一點他不會、也不願意去懷疑。

可是這並不表示單于可以不顧大局。就好像自己當初不得不和木蘭分開、來到北方一樣，在國家與民族的榮耀之前，個人的情愛，無論對他們當事人來說有多麼重要，也都是渺小的；李翔不相信這一點在北方與在中原會有所不同。同時，這也不表示他可以對納新男妾的事毫不在意；不論他有多麼謹守本分、多麼能認清時務、多麼想克盡職責，他也是一個有七情六慾的平凡人，而攣鞮氏烏古斯是他深愛的夫君，他做不到那麼清高。

也許，今晚並不是見面的好時機。李翔想到。也許，比起硬是見面、然後無可避免地把還沒能逼自己吞下去的事情在對方的面前忍不住難看地嘔出，還不如暫時避不見面，等平復了心緒之後再慢慢地重新來過。他考慮了很久，一直到接近原本該見面的時間，他才終於下定決心派人去傳話給了單于，說他今晚不會過去了。

* * *

李翔獨自坐在帳篷裡，拿著小刀和木頭，就著燭光雕刻。這是兩天後的遷徙慶祝活動上要用的，原本不是他負責，但反正他無事可做，就主動攬下來了。他喜歡有事情做的感覺，能讓人不會胡思亂想；一刀一刀削掉木頭上不需要的部分的同時，不需要有的心緒似乎也被削去了。一刀。兩刀。不需要有的心緒。三刀──

──那個鮮卑男人現在應該在單于的帳篷裡。

李翔倒抽了一口氣、從椅子上站起來。他把小刀和木頭丟到旁邊的桌子上，找了一塊乾淨的布按著手上的傷口。他劃得不深，但是暫時是沒辦法繼續工作了。他坐回椅子上，低下頭，重重地嘆氣。他突然注意到，單于還沒有派人傳來回話。

也許他在忙。

也許他在──不應該再想下去了；李翔搖了搖頭。

有個迅速而沉重的腳步聲正在往這裡來。李翔站起來的瞬間布簾就被用力掀開了。

「你怎麼不來？」單于一踏進帳篷就立刻問，而且口氣很不好。

單于人在這裡，也就是說他沒有理會那個鮮卑族的男人。這在李翔的預料之中。他知道自己應該為這件事情高興。他的確為這件事情高興。

然而，單于的姿態和語氣毀了這一切。一股無名的怒火仍在李翔的心中瞬間點燃，「我已經派人通知你了，」他雙手抱胸，「還是你覺得，只要你叫我去哪，我就得去哪？」

單于瞪大了眼睛，「你就那麼不願意見我？為什麼？」

「你知道為什麼，」李翔沒好氣地說，「你一定要馬上就把事情都攤開然後攪得一團糟嗎？」

「攪得一團糟？什麼叫攪得一團糟？我只想知道，我們已經十幾天沒見面，你知道我等今天…」單于停頓了一下；他呼吸急促，聲音壓低，「這是因為鮮卑的那個男的，是嗎？」

李翔閉上眼睛，「是。是因為他，」他說，努力控制著自己的怒氣，「你是單于。我知道你有你的職責，我不想為難你。」

「什麼為難我？」單于逼近他，「你覺得誰會為難我？」他問，瞪著李翔。

李翔張開眼睛，「你一定要問得這麼清楚嗎？」他回瞪單于，「好，那我就告訴你：我知道你必須納那個男人進後宮，因為這會影響到匈奴和鮮卑的關係，而你是單于，這就是你的為難之處。我只是不想跟著為難你，結果你就跑來興師問罪。」他怒氣沖沖地回應。

「你認為那會為難到我，」單于轉身，在帳棚裡踱步，「你認為那會為難到我，」他咬牙切齒地說，「所以如果我今天沒來，你會以為我在做什麼？」

李翔的胃部一陣翻攪的疼痛，「別咄咄逼人，烏古斯，」他顫抖地說，「所以你明知道我為什麼不去見你。」

「所以你不相信我！」單于怒吼，「你覺得我會把你丟在這裡、和那個小子翻雲覆雨！」

「我沒那麼說！」李翔回吼回去，「我只是知道你有該做的事情！你想要我怎麼做？跑去你的帳篷抓姦在床嗎？我非得做這麼難看的事情嗎？」

「哈，」單于哼笑了出來，「你看，所以你的確認為你會抓到些什麼。」

「你可以先回答我你是不是必須──」

「那不重要！」單于大吼，「你無論如何都應該來！」

「你憑什麼這樣要求我？你要納新的妾了！」李翔用力揮著手臂。

「你還不是有花木蘭！」單于大喊。

帳篷裡安靜了下來。

李翔有那麼一瞬間以為自己可能會暴怒；他以為他會回嘴，然後他們又會打起來，然後事情又會重演一遍──

──重演一遍。一股涼意從李翔的背脊升起，完全澆熄了他的怒火。

他意識到他們這是在重蹈覆轍。

一瞬間，李翔感到一陣糟糕的恐慌。他這是在幹嘛？他沒學到教訓──但他應該已經更懂單于了才對的。

單于在和別人的關係上沒有安全感；這從他的外表、身分、對人的態度上都看不出來，只有和他最親近的人才會知道。李翔是在他們上一次吵架之後才明白這一點的。

李翔曾悄悄地觀察，並發現一些蛛絲馬跡：比方說，每次他和單于只要進行了一次哪怕只是稍微有些粗暴的歡愛，單于總是會在事後鑽進他的懷裡。這個在幾秒鐘以前才以猛獸之姿把他折磨得在快感中完全投降的男人，會把自己挪到相對稍微下方的位置，把額頭靠在他的胸口，讓他抱著。只有當他抱住單于的時候，單于才會閉上眼睛，滿足地在他懷裡平穩地呼吸，像隻溫馴的家犬。又或者有時候，李翔只要表現出了哪怕只有那麼一點點喜歡單于、對單于示好的樣子，單于便會明顯地春風滿面，幾乎到了讓李翔有點懷疑一個如此喜怒形於色的人究竟要怎麼馭下的地步。

單于總是害怕著。李翔猜想也許是因為他過去幼年喪父、如今又孤寒高位，又或者是因為他在過去漫長的時光裡被太多人拒絕過了。所以哪怕是看見李翔有那麼一點可能要和他離心的跡象，他就猶如驚弓之鳥、立刻下意識地用憤怒武裝自己、把李翔推開，好讓自己不會被拒絕。這就是為什麼平常總是游刃有餘的單于當時會那樣失控地發脾氣、要他回去中國。

而現在也是一樣的。

「是啊，」單于點點頭，「是啊，你說的對。那麼，既然你那麼希望我去履行…單于的職責，」他憤怒地笑，「那我要離開了。」他說。這也是氣話，李翔意識到──這和當初問他想不想回中國是一樣的意思。

而他當然不打算把那一切都重演一次。他大步向前，一把從後面抱住準備離開的單于。

「對不起。」他迅速地說，「你說的對，我、我應該要相信你…我應該要去見你的。拜託別走。」他低聲請求。單于一開始想甩開他，但他緊抱著單于不讓他動彈，直到感覺到對方的呼吸慢慢地平穩了下來之後，他才緩緩地放開。

單于轉過身來；李翔看見他的眼眶已經紅了，「你真的覺得我會跟那個人洞房嗎？」他問。

「我…我知道你不會，」李翔愧疚地說，「只是我也不敢去想這件事，」他坦承，「我很抱歉…」

單于用不可置信的眼神看著李翔。他停頓了幾秒鐘，眨了眨眼睛，然後做了一個深呼吸。

「怎麼可以這樣，」過了幾秒鐘後，他才顫抖地說，「我是你的妻子啊。」他又眨了一次眼睛，這一次淚水掉了下來。

李翔的心臟在那顆眼淚掉下去的那一刻劇烈地疼痛。他立刻再度抱住單于，「我很抱歉，真的。」他著急地說，一邊不停地撫摸著單于的背。

是啊，他竟然忘了──他曾經答應過的，烏古斯也是他的妻子，而自己是烏古斯第一個、也是唯一一個的夫君。哪有知道妻子可能要和別人圓房了、卻原地袖手旁觀的夫君啊？李翔緊抱著他的妻子，深刻地明白到了自己的決定有多荒謬。

過了一會，單于也抱住了他。「能原諒我了嗎？」李翔問。

「…嗯。」單于說，然後放開他。

「別再哭了…」李翔伸手幫單于擦眼淚，「丁老告訴我，你從小時候就很愛哭，還因為這樣總是被你大哥罵。」

「他怎麼連這個都告訴你…」單于嘟嚷地說，臉紅了起來。

李翔忍不住掂起腳尖吻了他。單于也回吻。他們擁抱著，身體緊貼在一起。他們放開彼此、喘了一口氣，下一秒又繼續了另一個吻，彷彿雙方彼此都在急於確認這個插曲已經不會影響到他們的關係。

這樣長時間的親密接觸在李翔的身上起了一些作用。他看著單于，知道這在對方身上也起了同樣的作用。他輕推著單于，直到他們倒在床上。

單于的眼角還是有點紅。李翔看到他這樣，又想到了他當時坐在接頭點的樹下、一臉剛哭過、蜷縮地看著他的樣子；當時讓他感到溫馨而心痛的畫面，此刻卻詭異地讓他感到慾火焚身。這個在現實面上照顧他、庇護他的強壯男人，精神面上卻是如此地脆弱、對他是如此地依賴。這讓他想疼愛他；他必須疼愛他。單于總是說他落淚的樣子很美，而他沒說的是他也覺得單于落淚的樣子很可愛──現在看來，還十足地性感。

所以他壓在單于的身上，吻著他的嘴唇、鬍子、喉結，然後開始有些急促地去解他的衣服。同時，他的下半身和單于的身體摩擦，產生的熱度迅速地流向了他的陰莖，讓他下半身的衣物鼓脹出了異樣的弧度。

但這時單于突然按住他的肩膀，「等等…李翔，」他說，看起來有點尷尬，「我…我在那邊還有一些事情得處理…時間有點來不及，我原本是想讓你在那邊稍微等我一下的…」

「所以你要走了？」李翔有些呼吸沉重地問。

「只、只是離開一下下。還是、你也可以跟我一起來…」單于說，但語氣有些遲疑；李翔看向他的下半身，那裡明明也已經鼓了起來。

難道他打算這樣回去？李翔瞇起眼睛。方才使他劃傷手的那股煩躁感再度湧上他的後腦勺，而他這一次不打算再隱忍──而他也不該隱忍了。

於是他沒有移動，而是看著單于的眼睛，低沉緩慢地開口，「讓你回去見那個鮮卑族的男人？不，」他抓住單于推著他的肩膀的手，用力把它按到床上，「你今天晚上不能離開。在天亮之前，我不會讓你走出這個帳篷。」他說，然後撲下去吻單于，同時繼續扒開他的衣服。單于沒有反抗。

他趴在單于的身上、用嘴唇和舌尖玩弄著單于的耳垂、舔吻他的頸側。單于的手撫著他的後頸和背部，胸口劇烈地起伏。

李翔伸手正好能搆到一旁櫃子上裝油的罐子；他早就已經不再把它藏在床底下了。他就是單于的閼氏，他們就是會做這種事，而中原的禮教已經跟他無關。他踢掉了自己和單于的衣服，享受著兩個人光裸地交纏的親密與熱度，一邊撫弄著單于那根令他喜愛的陰莖，一邊把罐子塞進單于的手裡。

但是單于把罐子推回去給他。李翔看向單于，困惑地眨眼。

「你能…」單于小聲地說，臉色看起來比平常得更加紅潤，「你願意像…像對待妻子那樣待我嗎？」他問。

李翔一開始竟愚蠢地不明白單于的意思。他一直想得很簡單：自己是那個嫁過來草原的人，理所當然地(但事後想了想，這個理似乎也沒那麼當然)，在房事上要做承受的那一方。就連單于說也想當他的妻子時，他也完全只有意會到精神上的意思。

幾秒鐘之後他才反應過來，「我…呃──」

「不願意的話也沒關係。」單于立刻說。

──那是不可能的；李翔的心中立刻有了答案，「我、我當然願意，」他說。這個要求，當然，令他驚訝，但他也絕對願意以任何一種單于想要的方式和他結合，「但…我沒做過這個。你知道的？我從來沒有…你是我第一個…」

「沒關係，」單于摟著李翔的背，「我也是。我也沒有…做過另外一邊。」他說，聲音更小了。

「你沒有？」李翔有些訝異地說。單于點點頭，連眼神都別開了，「我有邀過幾個人…但是沒有人敢…所以我只有自己用一根手指稍微弄過…」他囁嚅地說。

李翔眨了眨眼睛，腦袋裡瞬間浮現了一幅淫穢的景象：在那張華貴的、披著獸皮王位上，單于傾斜地坐著，全裸，紅著臉喘息，兩條壯碩有力的腿高高地放在前方的桌子上，腳趾緊緊地蜷著，一隻手握著那根巨大的陰莖上下套弄、製造出許多黏膩的前液，而另一隻手的食指則在後穴裡進進出出地發出咕啾聲。

接著李翔只猶豫了兩秒鐘，「把你的腿抬起來。」他在單于已經變得艷紅的耳廓旁邊說。單于的表情有些訝異和驚喜。李翔對著他微笑，給了他一個吻。

於是在李翔的面前，有史以來最偉大的草原民族之王，羞怯地抬起了自己的腿，用手從膝蓋窩那裡架住，「這樣行嗎？」單于輕輕地問。「當然。」李翔低聲地讚嘆；他伸出手，用極緩慢的速度開始撫摸著單于那覆蓋著成熟男性體毛的粗壯大腿和緊實的臀部，接著開始舔吻單于的大腿內側。單于輕輕地發著抖，腹肌上的陰莖微微地抽搐著。

李翔還是忍不住地先用口腔去照顧了那根陰莖；它的形狀和味道總是能使他很快地進入狀況。他趴下去，用舌尖舔掉了龜頭前端的體液，然後沿著陰莖往下細碎地舔吻。「嗯…唔…」單于發出悶哼的喘息；李翔仔細地聽在耳裡。他揉捏著單于毛茸茸的大腿根和臀部，把口中帶著男性腥味的體液嚥進喉嚨裡，然後發出一聲嘆息；吞下去的體液似乎迅速地抵達了他的下腹部，然後化成了一團蒸騰的熱氣。

他繼續往下，照顧了囊袋和會陰；他舔舐它們，直到那裡的體毛溼答答地貼著單于的皮膚。「嗯…啊…」單于發出了不知道是難受還是舒服的叫聲，「李翔…」他微弱地喊了夫君的名字，像是一種請求。

李翔微笑，知道他該稍稍收斂了。他從來沒幫別人做過這種事，所以有些緊張；但是他確實知道單于平常都是怎麼幫他的。他抹了一些油在手指上，然後用另一隻手的食指和拇指輕輕地撐開單于最裡側的臀肉。那個私密的小洞在他面前露了出來，微微地動著。他吞了一口口水，伸進了第一根手指，並驚異於裡面的高溫。單于的呼吸沉重了起來。「還好嗎？」李翔問。

「嗯…只是…」單于側著臉，一直到脖子都是紅的，「有點…」他支支吾吾地說。

「害羞？」李翔笑著說。

「嗯。」單于皺著眉頭，小聲地回應。

李翔稍微進出了幾下，按壓著內壁；但裡面依舊非常地緊。「放鬆一點。」他說，親了一下單于的大腿根部鼓勵他。「我盡量…我之前也是一直只弄到這裡…」單于說，然後他停頓了一下，「你、你直接繼續吧，我沒問題…」

「烏古斯。烏古斯，看著我，」李翔說；單于轉過頭看他，「你沒有傷害過我，所以我也不會傷害你。」他不容妥協地說。

「…嗯。」單于微微地點頭。

漸漸地，李翔發現肉穴稍稍地放鬆了。於是他趁機深入了第二根手指。

單于的呼吸急促了起來。他的身體開始微微地在床上蹭動，穴口開始收縮，吸吮著李翔的手指。李翔吞了口口水。

單于的身體強壯有力，每一根肌肉線條都充滿剛勁，但含著李翔手指的肉穴卻嬌嫩緊緻、巍巍顫顫地迎接著初次的開發；這個行事堅毅果決、雷厲風行、中原人人聞之色變的草原領袖，腸道裡卻溫熱柔軟、一放一縮、欲拒還迎。李翔想到此處，下腹的那團蒸氣變得更加滾燙和躁動。

但單于的身體目前依然太緊了。李翔想了想，試著像單于平常做的那樣，尋找著靠近腹部前側的、甜蜜的那個地方。

大約半分鐘之後，他知道他找到了。「哈啊—─！」單于仰起頭叫了出來，「啊、啊…」他發著抖，全身淺褐色的肌膚迅速地泛成了肉紅色，「別、不…」他搖著頭，「李翔、等…嗯──哈啊…！」他試著求饒，但李翔只要稍稍按到了那個點上，他便說不出話來了。

李翔看到他再度紅起來的眼眶，在陰莖又翹得更高了的同時也生出了一點不忍；然而，想到自己平常是怎麼被他玩弄的，他也就沒那麼不忍了。「己所不欲，勿施於人。」他半威脅地說。

單于發出了一聲混合著投降與舒服的呻吟，閉上眼睛，似乎是妥協了；或者也許他不得不妥協，畢竟，他的肉穴正熱情地包裹著李翔的手指，有著塊狀肌肉的腹部也隨著李翔手指的按壓興奮地上下扭動。李翔慢慢地按摩著那個會讓男人抓狂的地方。「唔…嗯──！」單于發出了一陣帶了點哭腔的呻吟，腸道裡一陣陣抽搐似的收縮。李翔試著把手指伸得更裡面，直到最一開始弄進去的油被擠了幾滴出來，黏黏糊糊地沿著臀肉上的體毛往下滑。

「啊…唔嗯──！」單于放開了自己的腿，讓它們大大地往兩邊敞開；他噙著眼淚，一手摀住自己的嘴，一手像是很難以忍耐似地去搓揉自己那根一直躺在腹肌上吐著淫液的陰莖。

李翔看著這一幕，覺得自己的陰莖脹得發痛。他開始想盡快地進入正題，但當他試著伸進第三根手指時卻依然十分不順利。單于似乎也注意到了，做了幾個深呼吸。李翔感覺到單于確實有在試圖放鬆，但是功效卻不大。

他想了一下，接著抽出手指，用雙手掰開單于的臀瓣。然後他趴下去，開始用舌頭去舔單于肉穴。「啊！李翔、不行…！」單于大叫；即使是他也沒對李翔或任何人這麼做過，「這樣很髒…！」他抗議著，想把李翔的頭推開，但李翔卻一下子就把舌頭伸進去，同時用嘴唇輕輕地吸吮，像是在和單于的肉穴接吻一樣，用舌尖搔刮著他剛才注意到的那些、會讓單于發出低沉悶哼的敏感地方。

「嗯──！」單于輕輕地顫抖著、弓著腰，全身的肌肉都繃緊了；但李翔依然耐心地吻著他的後穴，口水混著油，發出了滋滋的響聲。「不…不…」單于小聲而含糊地說；他用手背遮著眼睛，一邊搖著頭。李翔愛憐地輕撫他的腿；他很清楚，其實只要單于想，他隨時可以輕易地阻止自己對他做任何事。可是這個強悍而偉大的男人卻心甘情願地用羞恥至極的姿勢躺在他的面前，盡力承受著他要給予他的一切，只因為他們是深愛彼此的夫妻，而單于此刻願自己能如他的妻子一般令他高興。

不久後，單于的肉穴終於在李翔舌頭溫柔的進出下變得放鬆而綿軟。李翔試了一下，已經能輕鬆地容納下三根手指。「嗯…！啊…」單于用手遮著眼睛，在李翔用三根手指進進出出的時候發出喘息，「李翔…」他呢喃著，意思不言而喻。

「嗯。」李翔點點頭。他握著自己硬得發麻的陰莖，把它一點一滴地推進了他的妻子的身體裡。

在完全結合的那一刻，他們同時發出了滿足的喘息。李翔咬緊了牙根；單于的體內又緊又燙，彷彿想要他的陰莖立刻繳械一樣，他得耗費很大的意志力才能忍耐住。他往前趴到單于的身上，把單于的手從他的眼睛上拿開，「烏古斯，」他吻了一下單于的鼻樑，「烏古斯…」

李翔一隻手撐著自己，一隻手從單于結實的臀部側面，一路摸過他有力的腰際，又來到即使被燒傷過但仍然厚實的胸膛；單于的體溫很高，全身都覆蓋著一層薄薄的男性體毛，讓李翔有股錯覺，彷彿自己正在撫摸著一頭猛獸。即使躺在另一個男人的身下、體內還插著一根陰莖，單于也能給他這樣的印象。

但是單于看著他的眼神卻溫柔、迷茫而不知所措，並在被親吻之後轉為喜悅、依戀和繾綣。於是李翔知道，此時此刻，無論多麼強大，這是一頭渴望有人為他戴上項圈的猛獸。

「準備好了嗎？」李翔問。

「嗯。」單于帶著鼻音回答。

* * *

滿足。喜悅。興奮。

這是攣鞮氏烏古斯此刻所有的全部感受。

這些日子以來，他漸漸從擁有晉升為被擁有。自從李翔來到草原，他不再孤單。他不再被拒絕。再也無須終日尋尋覓覓求而不得。有人願意去擁有他，不介意他是一名男子，不介意他是高高在上的單于。

李翔開始在他身上動了起來；動得很輕，但每往他的身體裡頂一次，這樣的滿足與興奮就從他的尾椎像電流一樣往上沖刷到他的腦袋、直到他被幸福感淹沒。

「啊、嗯、嗯…！」他隨著李翔的動作發出舒服的悶哼；他的身體被撐開，能感覺到李翔的陰莖在自己的體內抽動。有人渴望在他的身上留下些什麼。他正在被渴望。如此多年以來。

「舒服嗎？」李翔貼著他的耳朵問。

「嗯…」他點點頭，伸手環著李翔，「用…用力一點…」他低聲地說。

「好…這樣？」李翔說；他稍稍加強了力道，又親吻了烏古斯一下，「慢慢來吧…你…太緊了。」他喘息地說。

「不夠…」烏古斯搖著頭，「這樣不夠…」他呢喃著。

再用力一點吧。再多渴望我一點。再多疼愛我一點，像我平常疼愛你那樣。別當我是單于；今晚我是躺在你身下、任你蹂躪的嬌妻。

「粗暴一點，」他終於忍不住乾渴地哀求，「殘忍一點。我需要…」他喘息著，感覺到李翔漸漸加快的速度和身上微微滲出的汗水，耳邊則傳來彼此溫熱的吐息和肉體的摩擦聲，「我需要你像我第一天幹你那樣幹我。」他沙啞地說。

他立刻感覺到在身體裡，李翔的陰莖迅速地脹大了許多；這讓他欣喜若狂。「你確定…」李翔低沉地問。

「要是你不這麼做，」烏古斯用發紅的眼睛瞪著李翔，「我就會回去找那個鮮卑的男人。誰知道呢？也許他會更願意幹我。」

他們對視。

李翔這次沒有回答。他稍稍調整了自己的姿勢，然後──猛力地頂過烏古斯身體裡那個才剛被他找到的甜蜜之地。

「──！」烏古斯的頭向後仰，發出了長而無聲的吶喊。又痠又強烈的快感從被撞擊的地方衝向他的背脊；他的穴口乃至腸道在一瞬間興奮地絞緊了李翔的陰莖、彷彿是在代替他表達他的喜悅；它們好不容易舒張後卻馬上又迎接了李翔又一次的撞擊、產生又一次令他渾身抽搐的刺激。

「啊！」烏古斯這次叫出了聲，並在接著的每一下都發出了更加情慾連綿的叫喊，「嗯、哈啊！嗯──！」

「…你喜歡這樣？」他聽見李翔問他。他只能拼命地點頭，「拜託、嗯！幹我、嗯、啊──！」

「你一直在找人幹你，是嗎？」李翔吻掉他的眼淚。

「嗯、嗯…！」他胡亂地點頭；無所謂，反正這也是真的。此刻，他願意給李翔他所有的尊嚴，還有任何羞辱至極的答案；妻子在夫君的面前，什麼也不用隱藏。

「你還求過多少人這樣幹你？」李翔又低聲問。

「很、啊…！很多…」烏古斯看著他，故意地說，「每一個、啊──！每一個被我、嗯、邀上床的…都…嗯──！」他沒能說完；李翔的力道隨著他的回答，變得一次比一次猛烈，一次比一次粗魯。油和體液混在一起、隨著每次的進出在他的穴口啵啾啵啾地冒著泡，在每次李翔的陰莖深深地插進去的瞬間，一部分液體被攪進了更深的地方，一部分沿著他濕漉漉的屁股流下。李翔抽插時力道如此之強，每次都讓兩人接觸的地方發出響亮而黏膩的肉體啪搭聲。烏古斯明白李翔這麼做的原因；這讓他陷入了近乎失去理智的狂喜。

「所以當你坐在那張王座上面，看著士兵在你面前跪下的時候，」李翔說，一邊抓住他的後腦勺，重重地捅進他已經變得綿軟無力的身體，讓他忍不住爆出一聲鳴泣，「你心裡想要的是他們爬上來操你，是嗎？」

「不、嗯、啊…！」烏古斯拼命搖頭。但另一幅景象浮現在了烏古斯的腦海中，而這令他興奮不已，「我、哈啊…！我想要的是你…我要你、嗯、在上面操我…」他含糊地說。是的，他就要那個。他要跪在他的王座上，雙手扶著椅背，翹出他的屁股，讓他的丈夫從後面貫穿他，把他操得高聲浪叫、讓他射在那些漂亮的毛皮椅墊上，而之後每個來到單于帳篷的人都會知道他們的王被人這樣狠狠地幹過。

「…看來會被操到叫得帳篷外面的士兵全都聽得見的人是你呢。」李翔一邊幹他，一邊親吻他的眼角和額角，「所有人都會知道你是我的。」他低聲說，然後親吻烏古斯的嘴唇。

「唔、嗯…！」烏古斯被李翔吻住，無法用話語表達他此刻的激動──也許就算沒被吻住也不能。「哈、哈啊──！」他在李翔離開他的嘴唇時放任自己高聲地又喘又叫。讓帳棚外面的人聽見又如何？他一點也不在乎；此刻，他巴不得所有人都知道他正在被李翔給幹得有多深，尤其是那個可恨的鮮卑男人。

──所以當帳篷外面響起了一個鮮卑口音的男性嗓音時，他一點也沒有要隱藏這裡發生了什麼事的意思。

* * *

李翔迅速地摀住了單于的嘴。單于的呻吟被他按在手心裡，變成了小而模糊的悶哼。

「您好？」帳篷外面的人喊到，「我是…」他說了一串李翔聽不懂的字；可能是鮮卑語，八成是那個鮮卑男人的名字，「…的陪嫁家僕。請問這帳篷裡有人嗎？有人告訴我單于來這邊了。」

「他現在很忙。」李翔粗魯地喊到。他死死地按住單于的嘴，同時也沒有停下自己腰部的動作──甚至沒有減輕力道。他通常不做這種有風險的事情，但人們都說，一旦你馴服了一頭猛獸，你最好就要對他負起責任，而他的猛獸現在正需要他這麼做。再說，前來打擾的還是那個讓他和單于差點重蹈覆轍的罪魁禍首，他一點也不想讓這傢伙打壞了他們的節奏。單于看著他、在他手下低聲飲泣著，但陰莖前端卻開始拼命冒出透明的前液來、流得整個小腹到處都是。

「能請他出來嗎？今天是我們家主子很重要的日子…這可是他和單于的新婚之夜啊。」外頭的僕人有些慌張地說。

是嗎？時機真不湊巧，單于正在渡他自己的新婚之夜；李翔憤怒地在心裡回應，同時來了一次特別深的插入，還在捅到底之後前後攪弄。「唔嗯──！」單于緊閉著雙眼、劇烈地喘氣，眼淚從眼角流了下來。

「那是什麼聲音？」僕人有些遲疑地問，「單于？大人？您在的話，能不能至少讓小的帶一句話回去？」

李翔忍耐著、暫停了動作。「噓…」他放開單于的嘴巴，比了一個噤聲的手勢。單于變成暗琥珀色的眼睛已經完全失焦了，但仍點著頭；高大威武、無數的敵軍與砲火也無法使之屈服的匈奴首領如今已經被一根來自中原的陰莖給操得百依百順。

單于是看著李翔開口的，「我等一下就會過去。」他用有些顫抖嘶啞的聲音說，「之後會給你們主子和你們額外的賞賜的。」他又補充。

帳篷外的人就算有什麼疑心，畢竟也只是個下人，聽到有賞賜就連聲稱謝、急忙地回去了。

在腳步聲遠去之後，李翔重新看著單于。「李翔…快…」單于朝著李翔伸出手；在此前他看上去就快被幹得射精了，可是卻被硬生中斷，如今可憐兮兮地蹭著李翔的身體、並收攏著後穴試圖尋求快感。

李翔做了一個深呼吸，先低下去親吻他，然後抓住他的肩膀。

接著，李翔開始用與剛才相比有過之而無不及的激烈程度的進出去折磨他的妻子、讓他的妻子真正地開始哭了起來；畢竟，他的妻子是這樣地淫亂，竟然在和夫君行房時讓姦夫──或差點成為姦夫的傢伙──的家僕找上了門，這點處罰是他該承受的。

「你該給他多一點獎賞，他太可憐了，」李翔在單于耳邊說，同時把他給操得啪啪作響；單于流著眼淚、斷斷續續地發出喉嚨收緊的嘶啞哭叫，「大老遠地被送來成親，結果他的夫君卻在另一個地方過他自己的初夜、被別的男人幹得話都說不清楚。」

「哈、我、嗯──啊──！」單于似乎想說話，但最終什麼也說不出來；他的穴口突然用力繳緊，陰莖開始抽搐、前端冒出了白色的精液；隨著李翔每一次頂進他的身體裡，精液也一股一股地緩緩湧出、沿著他腹肌上的溝徐徐蔓延，彷彿這些精液不是被單于射出來、而是被李翔給硬生生操出來的一樣。

李翔在他哭著迎接著連綿不斷的高潮的時候仍在幹著他，「我想我也該給那傢伙額外的獎賞當作補償，」他喘著氣說，「畢竟他不知道自己的丈夫已經成了別人的妻子，還在那兒傻傻的獨守空閨。」

他在最深處小幅度地頂了最後兩下，把精液全都送進了單于的身體裡。單于在他射精的時候仍在發抖，但伸出手緊緊地擁抱了他。

「你等一下就夾緊裡頭的東西去看看你的姦夫吧。」李翔在終於平復了呼吸之後說，然後吻了一下單于的額頭。

單于抽噎了兩下，但緊接著便笑了起來。在李翔退出了他的身體之後，他翻了個身把李翔抱進懷裡，直到李翔累得沉沉地睡去。

* * *

「李翔？」

「李翔，起來了！」

李翔迷迷糊糊地聽見有人在喊他。他試著動一動。好痛，他驚覺；全身都好痛。他的手和腳的每一根肌肉都在跟他抗議，腰和背更是在向他發出強烈的哀鳴。

他張開眼睛，看見單于在他的帳篷裡，就站在他的床旁邊。「醒了嗎？快起來，已經中午了，而且我有些事要跟你說。」單于一邊說一邊走來走去，似乎有點急，但看起來很開心的樣子。

李翔發出了怨天尤人的咕噥聲。老天一點都不公平；他當「妻子」的時候，第二天腰痠背痛的人是他；結果單于當「妻子」的時候，第二天腰痠背痛的人還是他。

今後的自主訓練需要更加緊鑼密鼓地進行。「怎麼了？」他吃力地從床上爬起來。

「我想到了一個好主意可以去處理…姦夫的事情。」單于說，一臉地志得意滿。

李翔哭笑不得地扶住額頭，「我知道你只認我一個，所以你想怎麼處理他都可以。第八閼氏什麼的，不過就是個名分，我不介意的。」

「昨天晚上我們吵架的時候你可不是那樣說的。」單于回嘴。

「我…我昨天只是有點…」李翔停頓了一下，「我們不是和好了嗎？」他不滿地說。

「那當然，」單于點點頭，然後彎下身來親了一下李翔的臉頰；李翔的臉紅了起來，儘管他自己昨天晚上明明做過更多更露骨的事，「只是開個玩笑。很高興你知道我只認你一個。」他認真地說。李翔低下頭，搓揉著被他親過的地方。

接著李翔試圖站起來，但他的腿幾乎是軟的，「等我一下…」他扶著一旁的櫃子試圖站穩，但單于靠到了他的身後──然後直接將他打橫抱了起來，邁步就往帳篷出口走去。

「等一下！你──！」李翔還來不及抗議就在光天化日之下被單于抱出了帳篷外。有些人趕緊撇過頭裝作沒看見，但也有些大膽的傢伙發出了一些訕笑。大多數人都一臉八卦地竊竊私語；婦女們詭異地一臉樂觀其成。李翔用手遮著臉、努力假裝什麼事也沒發生；算了，他安慰自己，只要單于高興，這也算不了什麼。

「啊！是小七！」

李翔把手從臉上放下來。在單于帳篷裡的是那個鮮卑族的男人，還有朝著他招手的第六閼氏。李翔這才想起來，第五和第六閼氏也是來自鮮卑；其中，第六閼氏是所有閼氏裡年紀最小的，因此一直被大閼氏當成女兒撫養著。

「他就是小七，」第六閼氏指著正忙著掙脫單于懷抱的李翔，「就跟我剛剛說的一樣，嚴格來說只有他是真正的閼氏。」

鮮卑族的男人愣愣地看著李翔，然後用不甚標準的匈奴話跟他問了好，「您好。」他說。李翔這才注意到，雖然身材高壯、眉眼炯炯有神，但一細看面孔，這個人與其說是男人，不如說是男孩。很年輕──李翔皺起了眉頭──有點太年輕了。「你今年幾歲啊？」李翔忍不住衝口問。

「十五。」對方回答。李翔張著嘴巴。

「鮮卑他們就愛來這套。」單于在他耳朵旁邊用無奈的語氣說，「而且這次又是已經送來了才說幾歲。」

想想第五和第六閼氏來到難民營的經過，李翔閉上了嘴巴，點了點頭，「那，歡迎來到難…呃，歡迎來到匈奴營地，第八閼氏。」

「不不不，」單于舉起了手，「這正是我要說的──我不打算讓他成為第八閼氏。」

「什麼？但是這樣的話鮮卑那邊…」

「──我打算收養他為義子。」單于說。

李翔再度張開了嘴巴，「這樣可以嗎？」他問。年歲上倒是不成問題，單于的年齡絕對足以當這男孩的父親。

「嗯。我會讓他冠上攣鞮氏的姓，這份榮譽是賜封號沒辦法比的，想來鮮卑那邊也無話可說。還有，就是…」單于轉身，正面對著李翔，神色有些謹慎。李翔好奇地看著他。

「我想…」單于深吸了一口氣，「我想請你也當他的父親。」他說。

「…什麼？」李翔一時沒反應過來。

「我們一起…當然，我知道我一旦收養他，所有閼氏都會是他名義上的母親。十五歲的男孩子也已經不太需要人照顧了。但…」單于低著頭說，「我只是想，如果我們也可以一起…有個孩子…」他囁嚅著說。

「好。」李翔看著單于，堅定地說。

「真的？」單于似乎有些驚訝於李翔回答的速度。

「當然。」李翔笑著說。他蹲到那個跪坐在地上的男孩面前，「你叫什麼名字？」

「我叫…」男孩說了一個鮮卑的字。

「我們可以一起幫他取一個匈奴語的名字。」單于提議。

「嗯。找一個和原本的名字音相近的，」李翔點點頭，「你突然被送來這裡，會不會很害怕？」他又問。

男孩有些猶豫；他看著李翔，又看了看單于，然後才又看回來，「…一點點。」他小聲地說。

「沒關係。我當初也很怕，」李翔摸了摸他的頭，「你放心，」他對著男孩微笑，「這裡一切都很好。」他輕輕地說，轉頭看著單于；後者回以一個微笑。

「所以以後你就是我弟弟了！」第六閼氏突然從後面撲到男孩的身上；男孩嚇得「哇」地叫了一聲。

「喂！沒規矩！」單于出聲責罵，「過來坐好！」他試圖抓住第六閼氏，但她嘻笑著、靈活地閃來閃去；「站住！小心我告訴大閼氏！」單于吼著。男孩看著團團轉的兩個人，過一會之後也忍不住笑了。

李翔一邊搖頭一邊笑，看著自己的妻子與孩子。

他有了一個自己的家。  
  
  
  



End file.
